


神射手

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是个一句剧情都懒得写的纯PWP。</p>
            </blockquote>





	神射手

**Author's Note:**

> MCU616混合有，不靠谱的私设有，作者就是个文盲不要要求太多。

当两位狙击手发现全部满环的成绩实在没办法让他们分出高下的时候，这场一时兴起的比试就开始向着奇怪的方向升级。

 

一开始的干扰只不过是一声口哨，然后是一口喷到眼前的烟，再然后是莫名撞到后背的一辆推车，当事情发展到一支“不小心脱手”的爆破箭刚好抢进弹道的时候，Jarvis判定训练场中的危险等级已经不适宜有其他人类存在而强行清了场，括弧意思就是把兴致勃勃围观的Tony轰回了工作室括弧完。

Bucky皱着眉撇着嘴满脸不高兴地看着因为被爆炸波及而偏离了靶心两毫米的弹孔，那边Clint已经得意洋洋地拉弓摆好了姿势准备开始他下一轮的十支箭，第一枚箭矢破空而去的同时却有冰凉的触感摸上了他的后腰。

 

“……你犯规！不许直接身体接触！”Clint气恼地压下不由自主的战栗，拧头恶狠狠地瞪进那双懒洋洋的褐色双眼。

“我又没碰你拉弓的手臂。怎么，某些人不是号称在任何情况下都绝不失手么？这点小干扰就要投降啦？”

Clint被那戏谑的声调一激更不可能退却，伸手向腰际摸去决定速战速决——他有点愤恨今天的箭袋是挂在腰侧的式样，否则他会很开心地从背后抽箭的时候“不小心”狠狠抽一把那张讨人厌的脸。——好吧，大概只会轻轻地抽一下，毕竟要在那张虽然讨人嫌但是着实漂亮的脸蛋上添两道惨兮兮的红痕，他还真有点舍不得。

Clint咬咬嘴唇逼自己集中精神，坚决地忽视掉背后压上的热度，在金属手臂熟门熟路地钻进他T恤之下的时候镇定地射出了第二支箭。

第三支。无机质的手指开始绕着乳头打转，逗引得那两枚小小的肉粒迅速充血硬挺，在他每个伸展的动作带动纯棉布料擦过它们的时候让他不由自主地微微瑟缩。

第四支。他的皮带扣啪一声弹开，盖过了箭头埋进靶心时的那一声轻响。

第六支箭离弦而去正中靶心的时候他的裤子已经门户大开地只能险险挂在膝弯上，T恤卷在胸口，Bucky那只血肉的手臂懒洋洋地四处游走，掐揉着他大腿内侧敏感的皮肤，时不时撸两把他不知何时兴奋起来的阴茎，或者滑到后方不怀好意地顺着臀缝摩挲，轻轻戳探他紧张收缩着的入口。Clint的呼吸早已变得急促而清浅，赤裸出来的大片麦色肌肤染上了一层薄红，只有双手仍然没有半分颤抖——然而他知道他坚持不了多久了。并不是说他真的会被情动轻易干扰了集中力，他没少在做爱的时候杀过人，在操他的、他在操的、窥视他的或者是他监视的，将欲望分离于他们而言从不是什么障碍。

 

然而这不同。这是Bucky的身体贴在他的身后，是Bucky的双手在他的皮肤上逡巡，是Bucky的呼吸喷在他的肩颈，他完全没有把握能毫不受影响地撑到最后。

Clint干脆直接摸出余下的四支箭同时搭弓上弦，满心指望着能够一举成功。

 

然后，那个混蛋 _当然_ 就会挑这个时候跪下身，掰开他的臀瓣直接 _舔_ 了上去，从睾丸一直到尾椎骨最末一节。

 

电流沿着脊椎直窜而上，Clint一声惊喘，腰上不受控制地懈了力气，手一松，四支箭七扭八歪地钉在了靶上，准头偏得比他当年因着爆炸冲击暂时失明的时候还夸张。然而他已经无暇顾及必然输掉的比赛，那个无耻的作弊者不仅在炫耀他灵巧的舌头，他甚至用上了牙齿，他来回舔舐着紧闭的褶皱，叼住后穴边缘的嫩肉轻轻拉扯，疼痛夹杂着快感在弓箭手的身后爆炸，那圈无助的敏感肌肉在过度的刺激诱哄下迅速地投降，Bucky的舌头强硬地探了进去，在粘膜上绕了一圈，退出，贴着褶皱的方向舔弄几下肛周细嫩的皮肤，张唇覆住那暗粉色的肉穴哈口气，再戳进去，舌尖勾起品尝他的味道一般逗弄着他的内里，再退出，如此反复着，每一次都进得更深一些，Clint能感觉到自己颤抖着被打开，他的双膝一阵发软，只能咒骂着弓身扶住隔离墙，在Bucky更进一步时他的脑中只剩下温热舌尖在狭窄甬道里进出旋转挑逗的触感，不自觉地把自己往那张罪恶的口中送得更深。

耳边传来一声得意的轻笑，让他猛地一激灵清醒了半分，恼羞成怒地拧腰试图逃开，却被钢铁手臂牢牢禁锢住腰际完全动弹不得。那个该死的男人警告地在Clint屁股上重重咬了一口——不，他没有丢脸地惊叫出声，绝对没有——然后在他被舔得湿软下来的穴口用力吮吸着，故意弹着舌头发出啧啧的水声，在空旷的训练场中听起来让人要命的面红耳赤，Clint膝盖直打颤，咬着牙硬撑着不让自己就那么跌跪下去，然后有两根滑腻腻湿漉漉的手指顺着舌尖径直捅进了他的身体，急切地开拓起来。

 

“该死的……你竟然还随身带着润滑剂……！？”

“当然，”Bucky的脸还埋在他屁股里，回答的声音模糊不清，然而显然那种洋洋得意的调调没有被削弱半分，“要为品尝战利品做好万全准备。”

“操你的，要不是你作弊我才不会——呜啊！那里，操，Bucky——”

“我那只是提前享受胜利果实。而且别说的你好像没作弊一样，”黑发的男人厚颜无耻地说，半点看不出当年和Clint抢目标时那个人形兵器的冰冷模样——神盾最出色的特工鹰眼彼时也还只是个年轻气盛拿钱杀人的亡命之徒，机缘巧合下和那个地下世界中鼎鼎大名的冬兵走钢丝一样保持着半敌半（炮）友的奇怪关系，无论如何也想象不到十年后成为超级英雄的一切。

 

——除了，还抓着弓就能和传说中令人闻风丧胆的鬼魅杀手来上一发这一点丝毫没有改变。

不，还是有改变的，那时候的某人可没有体贴到会准备好润滑剂。

虽然动作还是一样的粗暴而高效。哦，这可不是抱怨。

 

Clint胡思乱想着试图缓解身后被入侵的异样，Bucky已经抽出了作祟的手指，轻松拉低他颤抖的身体摆成跪趴的姿势，俯身覆在他身上，故意朝他耳中吹着气，“——再而且，事先把自己洗得干干净净，还连内裤都不穿的人可不知是谁呢。”

然后他挺身把自己没入弓箭手滚烫的身体。

 

Clint的所有可能辩白都被身后男人突然而猛烈的进攻打散成一声长长的呻吟，他把脸埋进交叠的双臂，努力在对方毫不留情的动作中稳住身体不整个人趴到地上，汹涌的快感席卷而来迅速掩盖掉了微末的痛楚，Clint咬着手指试图控制自己的音量——他在床上向来不是安静的类型，狙击手们的房间为此都做过特别隔音处理，而在这里放开嗓子的话只怕三层楼上公共区域里的所有人都能知道他们究竟在干些什么好事。 _这是公众场所，_ 他脑子里仅存的那点廉耻心痛心疾首地控诉着， _是大半复仇者会将无数闲暇时间耗在这里的地方，没准下一分钟，下一秒就会有人推门进来，看见他此时此刻被操得合不拢腿的狼狈模样——见鬼的Bucky你轻点——_  


可恨身后的那个混蛋完全不知体谅，全部努力都用来装了电动马达一样打着桩。烫得惊人的火热内里紧紧地包裹着Bucky，黑发的男人难以自制地胡乱冲撞了一番，才算找回一点自控力开始摸索着变换角度，一边腾出一只手从后背滑过肩膀，抚摸着鹰眼那相当令人惊叹的臂膀。他回想着方才那只手臂拉弓时的样子，那些漂亮的肌肉伸展收缩的流畅弧度和饱满力量，以及强有力的手指不经意地温柔抚过箭尾的小动作——弓箭手认真专注的姿态从来都能让他就那么简单的兴奋起来，无论何时，无论何地。他的膝盖在训练场坚硬的地板上跪得有些发疼，肉体拍击声在Clint喉间细碎声音的衬托下格外淫靡，空气里除了汗水和性爱的气味还带着几缕仍未散尽的火药硝烟若有若无的辛辣气息，以及来自复合弓硅酮润滑剂的轻涩味道——Clint大概刚刚给他的宝贝弓作过保养——所有这一切都让他向着欲望的深渊加速沉沦。

而身下这具身体的每一处他都太过熟悉，Bucky轻易便找到了让Clint倒抽一口气浑身瘫软下去的那一点，逼得Clint再压抑不住地喘息叫喊出声，气息不稳地一遍遍念着他的名字，那两个简单的音节被那样呼唤的方式让Bucky错觉自己简直能再硬一分，他把脸埋在鹰眼肌肉结实遍布着一层细密汗水的肩胛，对准靶心开始全力进攻。

Clint的整个身体现在都只靠揽在腰上的那只金属手臂支撑着，世界褪尽了颜色仿佛只剩下他们两个，他模模糊糊地意识到自己的呻吟哀叫已经充斥了整个场馆，但是已经无力再去在意，反正那群家伙估计也早就知道下面会发生什么——他自暴自弃地想着，浑身上下的每一寸皮肤每一块肌肉每一根骨头仿佛都在尖叫着Bucky，Bucky，Bucky，他听着那只钢铁手臂上金属薄片随着急促的呼吸彼此咬合时的咔哒声和液压系统稳定的声响，配合着男人抽插的的节奏夹紧身体再放松，被操得湿滑绵软的内壁贪婪地吮吸着进犯的肉刃，在对方每一次退出时热切地挽留。

Clint能欣慰地感觉到Bucky的动作同样渐渐开始凌乱，正在他想一鼓作气逼男人缴了械的时候，Bucky那只血肉的手忽然从玩弄着他胸口向下撤去，一把握住了他沉甸甸垂在双腿中间一直无暇顾及的欲望，毫不留情地用力撸动起来。“我的，”Bucky贴在他的耳边低低地咆哮，他任由那种嗜血般的占有欲浸透每个音节，像巨龙垂首看着披着金甲的骑士，“ _你_ 是我的。”

前后夹击的剧烈感官刺激让Clint眼前一片白光，尖叫噎在了喉咙里，Clint的阴茎抽动着猛地射在了Bucky手上。

 

“下一次，我要你在高潮的同时 _射_ 出去，看看那支箭会不会飞到天花板上——”Bucky动作慢了下来，有一下没一下地继续操着他，知道他高潮后过于敏感的身体并不喜欢空虚也不喜欢太过激烈的动作，一边含住Clint的耳垂轻笑，享受着砂金短发的男人在余韵中微微的战栗——Clint想要咆哮没有下一次了，心知张口只能发出些丢脸的呻吟却只能狠狠咬住嘴唇，“——或者看看你 _射出来_ 的准头像不像你的箭一样高——打赌那场面一定相当壮观，”他的吻向下移到Clint的脖颈，肆无忌惮地制造出又一枚玫红的吻痕，“你说呢，Hawk？”

Clint含混地咕哝了两句，被不怀好意地顶弄了一记于是彻底忘记了一切抗议的理由。

 

他不知道那之后又过了多久，该死的超级士兵血清——当Bucky终于全数释放在他身体里时，他早已经好像飘在云端上面，浑身没有半分力气，软绵绵地任由男人用与方才完全不同的温柔力道做着善后工作——性爱会让人跟嗑了药一样的high吗？下次他要试着去问问好博士，希望害羞的绿色大块头不要跑出来把他当衣角拧成一坨——Bucky曾经作势抱怨过他做完倒头就睡的恶劣行径，被他一句“能力越大，责任越大，超人先生”顶了回去。那只小虫大概会不高兴他的名言被用在这种地方，不过管他呢，喂饱一只经受过改造的超级士兵消耗的精力可不比一场高强度作战小多少，谁试谁知道，他是个早过了十八岁的普通人类，你不能强要他去和雷神相比。

Bucky的铁臂还紧紧箍在他腰上，Clint确信那里除了青紫的指印一定还留下了一整条机械臂反凸的表面纹样。

他喜欢这个想法。

Clint吧嗒吧嗒嘴，舒舒服服地窝在Bucky怀里无比餍足地闭上了眼睛。

 

好吧，没准会有下一次的。

 

\----------------

 

（Bonus）

 

美国队长靠在训练场的门口，一脸苦大仇深地揉着眉头，手上绑的绷带已经松开又重缠了十三遍。“Jarvis，他们两个什么时候能完事？”

“按照统计规律预测还有二十分钟，Sir。”

Steve疲惫地捂住了脸，开始认真地痛恨起了当初那个把Bucky生拉硬扯塞进复仇者大厦“联络感情”的自己。


End file.
